


Monsters and Men

by Laststopbeforemadness



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: And his tentacles sometimes have a mind of their own, Cecil is Mostly Human, Fluff, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laststopbeforemadness/pseuds/Laststopbeforemadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil has not always an easy job of keeping his tentacles under control, especially not since they’ve turned out to be really fond of his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters and Men

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Astrid, for being as impeccable as always.

They’re both in bed. Exhausted and dozing off. Cecil’s arm curled around Carlos’ waist.

And once they’re both asleep, one of the smallest, most curious and less willing to behave of Cecil’s tentacles would find its way into Carlos’ hair and slowly swirl around in it fondly.

****

That’s why, when Carlos wakes up the morning after, his hair is in chock. It stands up on its own, emits low shrieks when he moves his head against the pillow and he guesses that if it had been a Tuesday, it would probably also cradle back and forth in fetal position.

All because of the creative works of a playful and slightly lovestruck tentacle.

He tries to lift up his hand to do something about it, but notices that he can’t, because there are tentacles in the way. Each of Cecil’s many limbs have curled around him and tugs him possessively against Cecil’s chest.

They aren’t terribly big, the biggest ones are barely thicker than Carlos’ biceps. There are just… a lot of them. They are wrapped around his thighs, clinging to his chest and sticking his arms to his sides. One is tightly pressed to the curve of his ass and there is even a small one curling a little around his earlobe, and Carlos suspects that this is probably the one who created the mess in his hair.

“Cecil baby?” he tries carefully, but the man behind him only cuddles closer and mumbles something that might have been _“Perfect Carlos”_ in his sleep.

“Cecil.” he tries again, a little higher this time and Cecil jolts awake. “What?” he says, dazed by sleep a little unoriented. His voice is muffled and he sounds as though he might be half unconscious.

“A little help here, please?” Carlos pleads, since Cecil has not yet let go of him. It is quiet for a minute and Carlos is just beginning to fear that maybe he had fallen asleep again, until. “Oh.” and the tentacles begin to loosen their grip, although the movements seem a little involuntary.

“What happened to your hair?” Cecil mumbles and gives Carlos a sleepy smile.

“Apparently you’re not the only one who likes it.” he answers as he tries to set it straight and gives a death stare to the suspected tentacle in question, which shyly, and maybe with a hint of guilt, hides behind Cecil’s shoulder.

“Oh, sorry.” he blurs out apologetic. “But in my defense you can hardly expect me to always keep them off of you when you are so terribly attractive.” he pauses, and adds with a purr. “And did I ever mention that you are perfect?”

“Several times.” Carlos assures him and kisses him on his forehead.


End file.
